The Overnight Stay
by SpottedTrousers
Summary: Takes place from the episode 'Micheal' Blaine gets hit by a slushie, Kurt stays over to take care of him This is my first real fanfic please tell me what you think.


The Overnight Stay

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

There we were, New Directions, in a parking garage about to have a sing off against the Dalton Academy Warblers to see who would get to sing Micheal at regionals. Blaine and Santana were up there standing in front of the Warblers I was a bit afraid because any of those guys could hurt Blaine if they chose to. They were done speaking to each other and Blaine was still untouched which made me feel a little better but not quite all the way because this whole thing was still kinda dangerous. They were starting the song Bad so the rest of us started walking out and join them In this battle of the glee clubs. Everything was going great but then near the end of the song I noticed the Warblers suspiciously pass around a brown paper bag. Right as we were finishing the song I finally got to see what was in the bag. Oh no, it's a slushie who's gonna be the victim here? Uh-oh they're coming towards me. I closed my eyes, because of past experiences with this situation, waiting for the icy red drink to soak me. I heard the drink hit a face, but it wasn't mine. I opened my eyes as quick as possible, I saw Blaine falling in front of me as the slushie hit his face. He jumped in front of me to protect me, sometimes I forget how much I love him. The warblers ran off as soon as Blaine hit the floor. Blaine was yelling in pain, both his palms on his eyes. I know Blaine has never been slushied before but it's never been this bad for any of us. Something was wrong, those bastards must have put something in the slushie. I dropped to the floor next to Blaine, Who was writhing in pain.

"My eyes!" Blaine yelled.

"Hold on Blaine, it'll be alright." I said. "Does anybody have a bottle of water or something?"

"I do!" Rachel said as she was retrieving her purse from where she placed it somewhere near "Here" she said as she handed it to me.

"Okay Blaine, I want you to sit up, Please." I said to him as he was trying to be brave through all the pain he had. Blaine obeyed me and sat up as far as he could. "I want to try to rinse out your eyes so please tilt your head back and try to open your eyes" again he obeyed me and opened his eyes, I slowly poured some water into them. "Don't rub your eyes." After I finished rinsing out his eyes he seemed to look slightly better but his eyes were still irritated, especially his right more than his left, "Do you feel better now?"

"A little but it still hurts."

"C'mon lets get you to a doctor."

-Later that evening-

I drove Blaine back home, when we got there the house was empty of people as usual since he lived with his dad and he always works. I walked Blaine into his bedroom. Blaine took a seat on the bed.

"Well I have school tomorrow..." I was saying

"No don't go yet please stay at least for a little while?" He begged me.

"Alright then but just for a little while." I saw he was patting a spot of the bed, signalling me to come sit down with him. I went to sit on the bed. Blaine leaned closer and planted a kiss on my cheek. I smiled back at him then I kicked off my shoes to the floor and lied down on the bed inhaling the scent of him, and his room, hearing him hum a sweet tune.

"Kurt?" I love it when he says my name, the way he says it, his voice is just perfect when he's singing or when hes just talking it's just beautiful.

"mm?" I was still enjoying everything with my eyes closed. I finally opened them and looked over to Blaine who looked as if he were staring at me for hours.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" I was getting up to start heading towards the place he kept his DVD's.

"How about a Disney movie those are always happy."

"Alright, how about this one?" I asked, pulling out Aladdin and showing it to him.

"Oh yeah, I always liked Genie."

I took the disc and popped it into his computer as I walked over and put the computer on his nightstand. I Lied down on the bed facing Blaine "Shouldn't you be wearing that eye patch the doctor gave you?"

"I don't want to, it makes me look stupid."

"No it doesn't."

"Liar." Blaine said with a half smile as he turned around to face the computer.

I got closer to Blaine, put my arm around him, and my head on his shoulder, this just felt so right to be here with Blaine. I repositioned my head so that it was right next to Blaine's ear and whispered to him " I love you."

"I love you too."

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Blaine humming along to 'A whole new world' then a slight snore from him.

...

I woke up to a sight that took my breath away, the beautiful boy named Blaine Anderson just lying there, asleep. I checked the time, apparently I only had about an hour until school starts "Shoot." I said as I got out of the bed.

"Wha-" Blaine said as he was gaining conciseness

There was only an hour I had until school started and I didn't have time to go all the way back to my house. I wonder... "Blaine, there's only an hour left until school so I was wondering if um, I could borrow some of your clothes?"

"Sure, of course."

"Thanks." I said as I was headed straight to his closet. I went through everything I recognized most of the clothes too. I chose a white Collared shirt, which was a little big for me so I picked out a nice sweater.

"I'm missing something" I said to Blaine as I was turning around, all he did was point at a drawer I quickly went over to that drawer and opened it.

"Woah, Blaine I knew you liked to wear bow ties but I didn't know you owned _this_ many.

"I'm an enthusiast."

I chose a nice black bow tie to complete my outfit when I finished tying the knot to the tie I turned to Blaine and asked  
"What do you think?"

"It's nice, you may even look better in it than I would."

"That is not true you would probably make this look much better than I do now, as you do with anything."

"That is not true remember that time whe-

"Cute as ever."

"So are you."

"Thanks, oh I gotta run." I scurried up to Blaine gave him a quick kiss

"Love you!" Blaine almost yelled.  
"Love you too!" I really do love Blaine probably more than he knows, he is the love of my life. I got into my car and belted off to get to school.


End file.
